The Nightmare Vacation
by daydreamer080992
Summary: The Fosters go on their first annual family vacation since Callie and Jude arrived. But what happens when their special bonding journey, turns into their worst nightmare, when they end up being the targets of the most terrorizing event of their lives. (WARNING: If you don't like scary stories, then do not read) Being continued for Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

**Author's Note: I will be taking this fic over for _Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer_. She has given me here permission to do so, and I'm very thankful for the opportunity. **

**A/N: If you scare easily, try not to read this in the pitch-black of the night/or in your bedroom… Or if you're home alone... Or if you don't like scary movies or being scared, in general. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**TheNightmareVacationTheNightmareVacationTheNightmareVacationTheNightmareVacation-TheNightmareVacationTheNightmareVacation**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mariana! Let's go!" Stef called for the thousandth time. "If you're not in the car in one minute, we're leaving without you."

"Go ahead!" Mariana yelled.

She hated going on this annual vacation that her moms always found the need to make time for every, single, year.

It had been fun when she was younger, when she, Jesus, and Brandon didn't know any better, when they would be entertained by the littlest things, and loved to just cuddle with their mothers and sing-a-long to songs on the five hour drive, to the secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere.

But now, she hated every second of it. The arguing in the car, the stupid songs that her mothers still tried to get them all to sing-a-long to, the no-cellphone-rule that her mothers made for the trip, because they thought they were too distracting.

"This is supposed to be a bonding experience," Lena always repeats.

That was her excuse.

But what she didn't realize was that the kids found it more torturous in the recent years, regardless of the lack of cell-phone signal that the small cabin in the woods came along with.

Stef looked at Callie and Jude, who were both giving each other worried looks, after hearing what their brothers and sister thought about the "special bonding experience" they would have to endure for an entire week.

"Come on, Mariana! This is Callie and Jude's first vacation with us! We don't want to keep them waiting on all of the family fun we're going to have!" Stef yelled as she walked over and got in between both siblings, and put her arms over both of them as she smiled. "This is going to be fun," she assured the two newest members.

They tried to smile too, but they hadn't really known what to expect, besides what their brothers and sister told them. None of which was good.

Mariana reached the top of the stairs and stared at her mother, "If you call being stuck in "mosquito-bloodsucking central" with no outside communication due to the lack of cellphone-signal fun?"

Lena heard her daughter, "Mariana. We go on this vacation every year."

Jesus walked in to grab his duffel bag, "Yeah, that's the problem."

Stef argued, "Well, I think it's fantastic for all of us to spend some quality time together, without the cell-phones and all this other social media crap you kids use on a daily basis."

"Honey," Lena warned her wife after she used her version of a "bad word".

"I'm sorry, babe. It just slipped out."

"If we can't bring our cell-phones and laptops why do you get to bring your gun?" Mariana asked Stef as she pointed to the pistol on Stef's belt.

Lena glanced down at it, "Stef."

"What?"

"There's no reason to bring that. Please take it back upstairs, where I don't have to see it."

Mariana smiled as soon as she saw Stef's sudden happiness shift into disappointment, "I'm not going to shoot anybody, Lena. I promise."

"Exactly, which is just another reason why you don't need it. And besides, you're not allowed to cross-state lines with your weapon."

Stef squinted her eyes at Mariana in an accusing way.

"Don't look at her like that," Lena cautioned. "She's absolutely right. This is going to be a peaceful vacation, and what would make it even more peaceful, is if I don't have to see a gun lodged onto your hip the entire time."

"Fine, my love," Stef agreed as she gave her wife a quick peck on the cheek. "No gun," she said in a defeated voice, as she walked up the stairs in a sulking way. As soon as she reached the top, she glared at her daughter once again.

Lena shook her head and tried to hide her own laughter, "Let's go. Everyone in the cars."

"I call shot gun in Mama's car!" Mariana shouted. There was no way she was going in her Mom's car after calling her out on her gun.

"Big surprise," Jesus said sarcastically. "I guess I'll take the backseat of Mom's."

"I'll guess I'll take shot gun in Mom's," Brandon shrugged. He didn't really care.

"That's my boy," Stef smiled as she came back down the stairs.

"Callie?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll ride with you. What about you Jude?" Callie looked at her brother.

"Would you be mad if I rode with Stef?" Jude asks as he stared at Callie. Then at Lena, which surprised everyone.

"No, not at all, Jude" Lena stated as she shot him a reassuring smile.

"Go on," Callie said as she pushed him gently out the door, in back of Jesus.

* * *

_In the car_

"This is going to be great, you guys," Lena started. She looked over at Mariana, and then at Callie from the rearview mirror, and put her car in drive.

Mariana gave her a flattened expression, while Callie tried to give her a nervous smile. She admired the fact the her new moms wanted to include her and her brother in their family tradition, but she couldn't ignore the fact that they were the only ones that seemed excited about it.

"So…How long have you all been doing this? Vacation, I mean?" Callie asked in an effort to start some conversation.

"Too long," Mariana mumbled, which caused Lena to smile. She knew her daughter hated it the most, but she also knew that Mariana would get accustomed to it after day two.

"About 5 years. I think this'll be our sixth one, right?" Lena asked as she looks over at her other daughter.

"I guess so," Mariana said with a loud sigh followed right afterward.

"Well, anyway, it used to be the highlight of Mariana's life, before she entered high school that is. We used to have so much fun, and I think that it'll be even more fun with all of us there."

Mariana opened her mouth, "It would be more fun if we went somewhere else for a change."

"But that would mean breaking the tradition," Lena argued as she pat Mariana on the leg twice. "Honey, you're just mad because you can't use your cell-phone."

"Do you have any idea how torturous that is for a teenager. It's like I left my soul back at home or something."

"Your soul?" Callie asked, and her and Lena burst out laughing.

"You two are not normal," Mariana stated as she shoved her earbuds in her ears and raised the volume on her iPod.

"Don't listen to her, Callie. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"Mama, I think we're lost. You should call Mom to come and find us," Mariana said, after five and a half hours of being stuck in a car. She turned around to look at Callie. "Oh, wait. You can't because we couldn't bring our phones on the trip!" She started laughing, and Callie had to cover up her smile.

Mariana instantly lost it, when she saw Lena casually pull out her iPhone from her jacket pocket, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is when I ground you on this vacation, because you're questioning me. Mom and I are adults, and we only brought our phones in case of an emergency. Which is exactly what we're having right now," Lena answered, as she looks through her phone for Stef's number.

"Like grounding me would make a difference over here," Mariana mumbled as she glanced around the road that lead to nowhere.

"I wouldn't take your chances," Lena answered as she gave her daughter a stern look, but turned her gaze back to the rode, "Stef. It's me. I think we're a little lost."

"It's like we've been on the merry-go-round for hours," Mariana mumbled loudly. Stef heard and started laughing.

"Where are you guys?"

"I don't know. There's not a sign in sight."

"That means we have to be close," Mariana turned to tell Callie, which caused Callie to smile again.

"All right babe. Stay where you are and make sure the Find My Phone app is on. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye," Lena said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Out of nowhere all three of them hear and feel a loud thump coming from the front of the vehicle.

"What was that?" Mariana asked worriedly as she looked over to her mother, as she always did when she was nervous about something. Regardless of her age, she still expected them both to have the answers to everything.

"I don't know," Lena answered as she pulled the car over to the side of the road. The car made some rattling sounds before it finally came to a stop.

All three of them came out of the car to find out what happened to the car.

After a few seconds, Callie found the problem, "I think you hit a nail or something. There's a hole in the back-tire."

"No," Lena said in an exaggerating voice, not wanting it to be true. She walked over to see what Callie had been looking at and saw the giant gash in the back-tire. She sighed, "It's okay. I think I have a spare. Hopefully, Stef can change it when she gets here. Mariana, can open the trunk for me please?"

When Lena gets the trunk open, she reaches for the spare tire only to see that it also had a large gash through it, "What the hell?" Lena mumbled, which cause Mariana and Callie to give her surprised expressions, because they knew that she never cursed.

"This is a sign, Mom. I think we should go back home," Mariana said nonchalantly. Honestly, she had been praying for a reason to go back home.

"Don't be silly. I must've forgotten to buy a spare the last time this happened. Mom and I are just going to have to buy another tire around here. That's all," Lena assured her two daughters.

But she couldn't help but wonder why the spare tire was destroyed, when she was almost 100% positive that she purchased another one just a month ago. The whole situation felt very off to her but her and Stef still brushed it off. They weren't going to let a stupid tire ruin their annual vacation with the new members.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Not scary so far. I know. First chapter. Give it time. We'll get to the good stuff :)**

**Please Review if you have the time :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

A little over ten minutes passed before Stef and the boys showed up to where the rest of their family was stranded. Stef got out of the car with a huge smirk on her face, once she saw Lena leaning up against it and her two daughters sitting on top of the trunk looking absolutely miserable. She couldn't help but widen her smile, "How are my little damsels in distress doing?"

"I hate this vacation," Mariana answered nonchalantly.

"We got a flat," Callie said in an even more miserable tone.

"Oh, no!" Stef said, but her voice made it seem as if it were no big deal. "I guess we're all going to have to just spend the entire week stranded in one car," she joked.

"It gets worse," Lena started. "The spare has a hole through it too."

"What?" Stef asked more exaggeratingly than before, but this time she was being serious. "That can't be. We just bought a spare for your car—"

"We did. Didn't we?" Lena agreed.

"Unless the mechanic put the old one back in by mistake. Damn it! But the jerk charged us for it too," Stef said while shaking her head.

"Stef," Lena warned.

"Sorry, no cursing. I forgot," Stef covered her mouth slightly and glance and Lena innocently and then back at the tire, "Well, none of that matters now. You and I can take my car and go pick up another tire. The kids can walk to the cabin. It's only about a 15 minute walk."

"Walk? Like …with our feet?" Callie asked sincerely as she and Mariana shared the same panicked expressions.

Lena smiled a sad smile. But Stef answered, "Yes. Walk with your feet. You two remember how to do that, yes?"

"I guess," they both answered at the same time, realizing that they had no choice in the matter.

"Okay good." Stef looked over to her car and waved the boys forward, "You guys have to walk to the cabin from here. It's straight ahead. About 15 minutes. Brandon, you know where it is."

"Yup," he concluded with a nod of his head.

"Good. You're in charge. Let's go! Let's go! Move it! One-two! One-two!" she clapped her hands so that they all could all get a move on, but that just slowed them down even more.

"This sucks," Mariana complained as she looked straight at her mothers and grabbed her duffle bag, knowing that they hated when she used the word _sucks._ But to her, it was the only word that was able to describe this vacation.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Miss. Thing," Stef said as she grabbed Mariana's other bag from the backseat and handed it over to her, smiling when she saw her weight shift downwards when she picked it up.

"Why did I bring so much stuff?" Mariana mumbled to herself.

"That's a very good question. One you should've posed before you left the house. Oh wait… You were too busy complaining about the trip that you were being forced to go on anyway, remember?" Stef said in an accusing and playful tone. "Better hurry up then, huh?" she smiles as plants a kiss on her head. "Mama and I should be back in less than an hour." She pulled out her cell-phone and handed it to Mariana, who was the closest, "Take this until we get back." Mariana smiled, "For emergencies only," Stef clarified after seeing the gleam in her daughter's eyes at the sight of the phone.

Mariana's face straightened and the gleam dissipated, "Got it."

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"This vacation blows," Jesus complained.

Mariana wailed next, "We're getting too old for this. I think it's time to seriously have a talk with moms about stopping this tradition. Like it's a _tradition_ for a reason. It's old. It should stay in the past. That's where it belongs."

"Oh, come on, guys. It makes our mothers happy," Brandon argued.

"It makes them happy to see us miserable?" Mariana questioned as if his comment contained no logic whatsoever.

"No, it makes them happy to spend quality time with us."

"They see us everyday," Jesus stated matter-of-factly.

"He's got a point," Callie added.

Brandon chose to ignore them, "And besides, it's only for a week. One week out of the year."

"Yeah? For ten years!" Jesus yelled, as they finally made their way to the door of the cabin. He leaned over and grabbed the spare key from under the matt.

Callie and Jude laughed quietly.

"It can't be that bad," Callie tried to defend her mothers even though they weren't even there.

"Just you wait, Callie. Oh, just you wait," Mariana said warningly, as she followed Jesus into the cabin, leaving Callie, Brandon, and Jude outside.

"Why am I suddenly even more worried than I was when I left the house?" Callie asked Brandon.

"Because my little sister is a narcissist… It's not that bad. We'll just spend the entire week playing board games, charades, telling scary stories, watching movies and laying out by the lake. The week will be over before you know it."

Callie and Jude both nodded before they made their way inside of the cabin.

* * *

As soon as they walked all the way in they saw Jesus standing by the dining table and Mariana sprawled out on the couch. Jesus had a piece of paper in his hands and was looking at it intently as he read.

Mariana jumped up from the couch, "Callie, lets go by the lake. The sun is still out and we can work on our tans," she said happily.

"Tans?" Callie questioned, and she couldn't help but smile at how excited Mariana seemed to have gotten in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, come on. There's finally another girl here and it's the only good thing about this vacation. The boys never want to go tanning with me, so it will be fun. Pleaseeeeeee," Mariana begged.

"Okay, Mariana. I'll go with you. But I will need sunblock."

"That defeats the purpose of tanning, Callie."

The older teen shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Fine, I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Oh, thanks," Callie said sarcastically followed by a smile.

* * *

"Hey guys. Guess what I found?" Jesus tried to get their attention.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"The creepiest note I've ever read. Well… poem actually."

"So?" Mariana emphasized the fact that she didn't care.

"Okay?" Brandon answered sarcastically, wondering why Jesus felt the need to announce it. He silently questioned whether his little brother took his ADHD medication this morning.

"So, check this out," he began reading the poem out loud:

**They were the perfect family,**

**As far as everyone would know.**

**But they didn't expect the unexpected,**

**They didn't expect how far we'd go.**

**They smiled, cried, and even laughed collectively,**

**Without a second thought to the very first sign.**

**They disregarded what was right in front of them,**

**And they didn't see that they'd soon be mine.**

**Family number six was all they were to us,**

**The new sixth of the unlucky few.**

**I hope they know it was never personal,**

**It's just something we people do.**

**But now that they have finally arrived,**

**They can experience first hand the delight,**

**The delight we feel when we start to chase them,**

**In hopes that they'll give us the ultimate fight.**

**And they could scream to the top of their lungs, **

**But because of where they are, no one else will hear,**

**It doesn't matter how terrified they become,**

**No one will make it out alive or even come near.**

"Creepy huh?" Jesus stated casually.

"Where did you find that?" Callie asked worriedly.

"It was right here. Someone left it out on the table."

"I'm sure it was just a joke. Just throw it out," Brandon said.

"No. I kind of like it. I'm keeping it."

"Ew, Jesus. You're sick," Marina said while giving Jesus a disgusted look. She grabbed Callie's arm, "Come on, before the sun disappears on us." But before Callie could protest, Mariana was dragging her out the door.

"You should show moms," Jude piped in. The note actually terrified him the most out of all five of them.

"No way. Lena would probably make me throw it out. Relax, Jude. It's not that serious," Jesus said in a protective and big-brotherly voice. In fact, I'll probably leave it in the same spot that I found out right before we leave, so it'll scare the crap out of the next family," Jesus smiled as he patted Jude on the back.

"He's right, Jude. It's just a joke. _A bad one_. But it didn't mean anything," Brandon assured his little brother.

"Okay," Jude responded, even though he couldn't disregard the bad feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach.

Tbc…

* * *

**Author's Note: So since this is a scary story and since the original author that wrote the first part of it was inspired to write it because she couldn't find any good scary movies on Netflix, I decided to add a Good-Scary-Movies-On-Netflix-List. Of course, most of them aren't "new" but just interesting (non-corny) scary movies that I enjoyed. If you guys have any recommendations, do let me know… Every chapter or so I will post new movie titles that I enjoyed.**

**Good-Scary-Movies-On-Netflix-List**** (I've watched them both today and they're pretty alright :)**

-Dead Silence

-The Caller


End file.
